


A Warm Welcome

by myvibraniumheart



Series: Master!Dae and Pet!Kwon [1]
Category: B.A.P, Block B, Girl's Day (Band), Infinite (Band)
Genre: D/s, F/M, Family, M/M, Master/Pet, Pets, Romance, fucktoy, master/pet relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 23:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5517104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myvibraniumheart/pseuds/myvibraniumheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yukwon meets Daehyun's family for the first time as his husband.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Warm Welcome

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is set in medieval times, where the royals had pets (master/pet). A part of a long series that my girlfriend (who had created Yukwon) and I have. Yukwon was Daehyun's pet before, but now they're married. Daehyun is a general in the army, and Junhong is the crowned prince, with Youngjae as his pet.

He felt quite nervous, being here.

Yukwon was surrounded by Korea’s elite – his husband’s crowd. Their marriage had spiked a mixed response from the country’s high society, but Daehyun was adamant about keeping up with the appearances for the reason that they have nothing to hide.

Sometimes, he wished that he was as sure as his husband with a lot of things.

He bunched the fabric of his silk robe out of habit, before feeling Daehyun’s fingers wrapping around his, straightening them and lacing their digits together. “Breathe,” the general murmured in his ear, and Yukwon’s muscles relax instinctively. “I will be with you the entire time, my love. They will adore you, as I do. I’m certain.”

The blond blushed at that, making his husband chuckle. Stepping out of the carriage first, Daehyun took Yukwon’s hand, their wedding band shining against the lanterns decorating the castle, songs of the Yuletide greeting his senses. Their hands stay linked as they entered the venue, Daehyun getting salutes in greeting by his subordinates. Yukwon was used to his husband getting attention, with him lovingly watching from the background, but now their prying eyes were on their laced hands, the ring on his finger gleaming. Yukwon ducked his head as he saw some old ladies whispering behind their palms, but Daehyun, being him, was confident yet gentle; firm with his conviction that if he was happy, the rest of their society can get tired of their weightless gossiping.

He idly wondered if Daehyun’s cousin, Hana was here. The thought almost sent him to the edge of discomfort; remembering how the woman caged him in the shed for two days so she can bed his husband.

“Are you alright?” His husband asked with a small smile and a squeeze of his hand, taking him back to the present. It was Yukwon’s first time to meet his extended family after their simple and quiet wedding. “I see Youngjae and Junhong,” the brunette nodded to the cocktail table, where Prince Junhong was speaking to another cousin of theirs, his pet Youngjae dutifully beside them. “And a cousin of mine. Would you want to say hello?”

He was so kind to him, Yukwon thought, his cheeks stained pink. He nodded meekly, pressing closer to him out of habit, making his husband chuckle. Upon meeting the eyes of his old friend, Youngjae, the younger tugged on his master’s sleeve and in response, Junhong nodded to his pet. Within moments, Youngjae was in Yukwon’s arms, laughing and clinging like the younger brother he’s never had. “Youngjae,” he breathed, clasping the boy in a tight hug. Daehyun releases his hold from him, deeming him comfortable enough, as he went to greet his cousins.

“Jung Daehyun!” A young woman he did not recognize called, petite with a strong expression, her eyes dancing with amusement. Beside her was a tall boy, almost as tall as the prince, tossing them a carefree smile. 

He exchanged a small chat with Youngjae as they walked to their table, arms linked, watching the cousins interact. Yukwon realized how much time has passed. It felt kind of silly now; his jealousy from Daehyun getting Youngjae as his second pet, the self-blame, his loneliness, the things he didn’t understand.

Now, Youngjae was with his new master, the prince, and he and Daehyun were married.

Before him was a family that was filled with respect and happiness, and now, he was a part of it.

“Yukwon,” his husband called, his arm circling around his waist. “Meet my irritating –“

“– But brilliant,” the younger woman added, making Daehyun roll his eyes and the others snicker.

“– Cousin,” the general continued, his tone exasperated, but his eyes dancing with mirth. “Lee Hyeri. And her husband, Sungyeol, the better of the two, obviously –“

“Why, thank you,” The tall man gave a joyous laugh, making Hyeri swat him with her folded fan. Sungyeol coughed out the rest of his laugh to keep himself from getting hit again, his arm around his wife’s waist in an attempt to appease her, and it makes Yukwon laugh.

Daehyun flashed him a happy smile at that, and his heart thumped against his ribs. “And of course, Junhong.” Yukwon bowed in greeting to everyone, Junhong patting him on the back affectionately.

“It’s a pleasure, Yukwon,” Hyeri said with a small smile, her accent slightly different than theirs. Then, looking at Daehyun after a moment, she quipped, “I do not know how you manage to remain married to this arse.” The group laughed in unison at his husband’s expense, Yukwon himself quietly laughing, and Daehyun responded with a scoff.

Yukwon had already trained himself to not ask permission from Daehyun to speak – he wasn’t a pet anymore, but he looked at Daehyun for approval before he could help it. “He is not as bad as you say he is,” he replied with a soft chuckle. His husband looked proud for a moment.

“Oh! But let me tell you about our childhood,” Hyeri started, earning her a glare that would make a lesser being squirm from the general. The woman approached, her arm linking around Yukwon’s and pulling him slightly away from his husband, as if they had a secret. He was surprisingly comfortable with her – unlike Daehyun’s other cousin, Hana, with her sticky hands and mouth full of spite.

Junhong couldn’t help but grin. “Please, cousin, enlighten our newest member of the family.” Yukwon smiled at that.

“Of course, Your Highness,” Hyeri said with a small smirk. “It is only proper. You see Yukwon,” she began in an undertone, “Daehyun was quite something in his childhood—“

“Cousin, please –“

“Shush, you waste of space,” Hyeri cut him off without real bite, and in turn, Yukwon saw Sungyeol wincing at her choice of words, Junhong snickering, and Youngjae giggling behind his palm. “Your mother taught you better than talking over a lady. As I was saying; Daehyun was something. Once, he climbed up a tree – I had raced him and beat him, and by the gods, he could not climb down. He had been crying before he was hauled by my father out of that tree. It was hilarious.”

He laughed along with the rest of his husband’s family, and the tips of Daehyun’s ears turned pink. It was the first time he had seen him like this; as if he was young again, without a care in the world, just biding his time with his family. “Is that right, Lord Daehyun?” Youngjae asked, in Junhong’s amusement.

Yukwon gave his husband a soft smile. “He sounded quite adorable.”

“Agh, trust you to be lovesick,” he thought he’d heard Hyeri mutter, and, in a quiet voice, “I heard you had a run in with Hana. Do not worry, dear, I will send my horses to chase after that sad cow. It can never be said that that woman does not have loose legs.” Yukwon chuckled quietly, wondering about Hana’s fate.

“Thank you.”

And then, louder this time, “Another time, we had gone to a –“

“Alright, alright, that’s enough,” Daehyun declared, taking Yukwon from Hyeri’s arm into his own.

“He deserves to know!” His cousin said innocently, earning more laughter from the group, returning to her husband’s side, fanning herself regally. With a shake of his head, Daehyun towed his husband away, Yukwon tossing them back a warm smile.

“We’ll talk again soon! Ta ta!”

The blonde chuckled, waving to them as Daehyun stopped walking in the middle of the dance floor, taking him in his arms and swaying to the slow, heartfelt melody. “Having fun?” The general said in his ear, pulling him closer so their bodies were touching. Yukwon felt a shiver creep up his spine, a blush painting his cheeks.

“Yes,” he mumbled, for once not minding the stares they were getting. It was Daehyun’s family, his family, that only truly mattered. They had accepted him as if he was their own, and he could not ask for more.

The general pressed a kiss to his cheek, radiating with happiness. “I’m glad.”

“Thank you,” Yukwon said to his shoulder, pressing a kiss to it, the eyes of their family on them, supportive and loving. “Thank you.” He felt warmth spread to his chest, swelling and taking over his body completely.

Daehyun pulled back to cup his cheek, pressing a kiss to his lips, soft and chaste. It sent a rush in his veins like never before; of love, of promise.

“No, thank you, my love.”


End file.
